


Don't Drink And Dial

by OnlyHim



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 21:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6488041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyHim/pseuds/OnlyHim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe Danny's had a few too many... And maybe that's not such a bad thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Drink And Dial

Steve woke up to the sound of his phone ringing. He was used to getting calls at all times of day and night when they got a case, so he was up in a second, already prepared to get dressed and leave when he saw it was Danny calling.

“Danny?”

“Steve!”

Danny's speech was slurred and weirdly chirpy. That didn't exactly sound like someone who was going to talk about a murder or something. That sounded like someone who was drunk, maybe a little too drunk.

“Danny, are you okay?”

“Yes, Steven, I am. I am great, and you know why?”

“No...” Steve wasn't sure if he should be wary or amused.

“Because I realized something today.”

Danny seemed almost proud of himself, and now Steve was leaning more towards amused.

“Oh, yeah? And what's that?”

“I finally realized that you're the most amazing man I know.”

That was most definitely not what Steve was expecting to hear.

“Uh, okay...”

“I mean, I always knew you were great, you know? I know I complain about you all the time, but that's just for show. You know that, right?” Danny was speaking kind of fast, all the words almost melding together.

“Danny, how drunk are you?”

“I don't know... I had a few drinks, I guess, but I'm fine. Anyway, I was thinking today... I was thinking about how my life's changed since I got here and, you know, for the most part I think the whole thing sucks, I feel like everything in my life is worse than it's ever been. I don't get to see Grace as often as I'd like, I don't like the weather, the food... I was getting all maudlin and stuff. But then for some reason I thought of you and... I don't feel like that when I'm with you. I feel the opposite, actually. I feel like you're the best thing that's ever happened to me. Well, aside from Grace, that is.”

Steve felt his heart do a little flip inside his chest and his insides went all warm. Of course he knew that Danny cared about him, in spite of everything he always said, because his actions always spoke a whole lot louder than anything he could ever say, but this... This was a whole different matter altogether. And Steve wanted to believe it, he wanted to believe everything Danny was saying, god knows how many times he'd wished Danny felt this way about him, but... Danny was drunk. He probably had no idea what he was saying, and Steve needed to stop him before it got any worse.

“Danny, I really don't think you're okay.”

“Shhh, I'm fine. And you interrupted me.” Danny sounded like he was trying to scold Steve, but it just came out all pouty and adorable instead. “You're just so... God, Steve, you're just so fucking special. You've had all these terrible things happen to you, and I know that life as a SEAL isn't easy, and it's supposed to toughen you up, but you... You can be all strong and hard when it's needed, but then you go and turn into this mushy pile of sweetness. You care so much, about everyone and it's just, beautiful, you know? You're so damn beautiful, all of you. Inside and out. And I love you, man. I really love you.”

God, this couldn't be happening. Steve was trying to fight the way his body was reacting, his throat going unbelievably tight and he had no idea what to do with Danny and everything he was saying. Maybe if he just downplayed it and got Danny to go home. He cleared his throat, trying to get rid of the lump inside it.

“I know, buddy, I love you, too. Listen, I-”

“No, no, no, I don't mean it like that.” Danny seemed frustrated now. “I mean I 'love you' love you. Like, for real. Like, I want to be with you, and spend my life with you, and...”

“Danny, please...” Steve felt like he was tearing up inside. He tried hard to quell the stupid happiness that was threatening to take over his whole being, tried to make his gullible, sensitive brain understand that none of that was true. It couldn't possibly be true. He couldn't take it anymore, he had to make Danny stop. “Just tell me where you are, I'm gonna go pick you up, okay?”

 

Steve got to the bar after ten minutes, dreading what was going to happen the whole drive there. He didn't want to be close to Danny when he was like that, he didn't want to hear anything else, and much less deal with Danny if he tried to do something. But he knew that if Danny was saying those things he probably wasn't okay at all, and Steve had to make sure he'd bring Danny home safely. He saw Danny as soon as he pulled up in front of the bar, waiting for him by the front door. Danny got into the truck, such a gleeful look on his face. Danny had always been a happy drunk, and Steve loved seeing him like that. Usually. Today he was beginning to hate it.

“Hey, babe,” Danny said when he got into the car, a lazy smile on his face. “See, here you are again, leaving your home in the middle of the night, taking care of me.”

Danny was looking at Steve, eyes drooping closed, but affection clearly written all over his face.

“It's no big deal, Danny. I'll just drop you off at your place, okay?”

“Why can't we go to your place?” Danny had straightened a little now, eyes more alert.

“I don't think that's such a good idea.”

“Why not? Why can't I be with you?”

Danny looked genuinely disappointed and it just made it all so much worse. Steve hated the feeling that he was denying Danny something, even though he knew he was doing the right thing and looking out for him.

“Because I don't want you to say or do anything else that you're going to regret. Believe me, you'll thank me in the morning. I think you're already not going to be too happy about what you've already said, but I promise I won't hold any of that against you.”

“I won't...”

“Yeah, you say that now, but just wait until all the alcohol has left your system.”

Danny just stared at Steve for a long time, a very serious look on his face. He let out a deep sigh, that sounded like a mix of resignation and sadness. “Sure, I get it. It's okay. Take me home.” Danny slumped against his seat and was asleep in seconds.

 

Steve left Danny at his place, making sure he got into bed after drinking some water and taking painkillers. He left there feeling bereft, all empty and broken, having the thing he wanted the most dangled in front of him but not being able to take it. A part of him hoped Danny wouldn't remember anything, it would make dealing with it easier. At least he hoped it would, because it didn't feel like it when he couldn't sleep, Danny's words floating around in his head, making his heart ache.

The next morning, Steve was making coffee when he heard the front door open and close. A few moments later Danny entered the kitchen, looking pale and queasy.

“How you doing, buddy? You don't look too good.”

Steve poured a cup of coffee for Danny and handed it to him.

“I don't feel too good. Thanks,” Danny said as he grabbed the cup, swallowing half of the coffee in one go. “And thanks for driving me home last night, I appreciate it.”

“I, uh... You're welcome.” Steve didn't know what to say upon realizing that Danny did in fact remember what had happened. He turned toward the counter, pretending to be distracted with his coffee so he wouldn't have to look at Danny.

“I don't, you know,” Danny started.

“You don't what?” Steve didn't turn.

“Regret anything.”

Steve stilled completely. Now he really didn't know what to say.

“Well, except maybe the part about spending the rest of my life with you. I probably should've waited until we'd been together for a while before saying that. Well, if that ever happened, that is.” Danny chuckled softly, although it sounded almost sad.

Steve started to turn around slowly. He was afraid to look at Danny, but he had to know if he was serious. Danny had his head down, staring into his cup.

“Look, Steve...” Danny looked up and stared into Steve's eyes, so earnest and intense that it made Steve's breath catch in his chest. “It's okay, I know you don't feel the same way. I'm just glad I was finally able to put everything I've always felt into words and tell you, I actually wish it had happened a lot sooner. You deserve to know. You deserve to know that someone loves you the way I do.”

Steve's heart stopped beating. He'd meant it. Danny had meant everything he'd said and now the room was spinning and Steve's head was swirling and he couldn't think or breathe or...

“This doesn't change anything, okay? I... I'm happy just to have you as my friend and-”

“No.” Steve was trying to get something out, he needed to say something, do something.

“Please, Steve, I swear I'm okay. You don't have to-”

“No, no, no, just...” Steve slowly got out of his stupor and started moving towards Danny. “No, just... Stop. Just shut up.” Steve was right in Danny's space now, staring into his eyes, those beautiful, beautiful blue eyes. “You're really serious, aren't you?”

“Yeah, I'm serious. I wouldn't let anything change what we have, doesn't matter how I feel...”

“No, no, not that. About everything you said last night.”

“Of course I am. What, you think I'd tell you all that and not mean it? Why would I do that?”

“I... I don't know.” Steve was laughing now, relief washing over him. He looked into Danny's eyes, letting it all sink in. He lifted his hands up and cradled Danny's face, the biggest smile threatening to split his face in two. “I really don't know.”

Steve leaned down and pressed his lips against Danny's, still a little hesitant, if only because a part of him was still afraid it was all a dream. But then Danny kissed back, all intense and fiery, all _Danny_ , and Steve knew it was real, and he stopped thinking and kept kissing Danny, deeper and just as passionately.

“You know,” Steve started after a long while, drunk with the feeling of Danny's warm, wet lips sliding against his, Danny's arms around him, holding him tightly like he never wanted to let go. “I have no problem with you wanting to be with me for the rest of your life.”

Steve could feel Danny's smile against his lips.

“I'm glad to hear that, babe,” Danny murmured into Steve's mouth.

Steve plunged in again, diving into another kiss, drowning in all the wonderfulness that was Danny, only emerging many, many hours later.

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on [tumblr](http://whenamarshmallowmeetsahothead.tumblr.com/)


End file.
